


It is done

by silvertrails



Series: Melethron [30]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond says good-bye to Maglor before leaving Middle-earth forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is done

**It is Done  
** By CC  
March, 2012 

The Elves and Half-Elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit made and no harm intended. 

This fic is part of the B2Me 2012 challenge.

* * *

_Card: Maglor in History  
B10: The One Ring is destroyed_

 

This time Elrond didn’t look defeated, he just looked weary and sad. Maglor was standing behind a group of trees, and he didn’t move into the clearing until he was certain that Elrond was alone. He had no wish to see his cousin Galadriel, or her husband. He was glad that she had been pardoned, but that only reminded him that he had not. 

Elrond scrutinized him with a healer’s eyes, and then went into his arms. Maglor held him for a moment, relishing the last opportunity to speak with the one he considered his adopted son. 

The other had died ages ago…

“You look tired, Maglor,” Elrond said, concern written all over his features. 

Maglor shook his head and smiled. “I was about to say the same. It’s good to see you, Elrond. Walk with me?”

Elrond nodded and they walked together in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts, but knowing that for the moment they were not alone. 

“Elladan and Elrohir will stay in Imladris,” Elrond said after a while. “They want to stay with Arwen until her time... ends. I would stay here too, if I were not so weary…”

Maglor nodded. “There is something else that worries you, my son.”

Elrond sighed. “Elladan might decide to stay in Middle-earth. He has not bonded with Glorfindel yet, and neither has Elrohir with Orophin, his lover. I fear for my sons, Maglor. If they stay here, I will never see them again. Arwen is lost to this world, and that is painful, but I had hoped to bring the twins to their mother.”

“They will sail in the end, I believe. Did you not tell me that Elladan tried to live like a Man for a time before he returned to Imladris?”

“Elladan realized what loving a Man meant, and how short their time together would be. If he decides to live the life of a Man…”

“Glorfindel will have to see him die, just like Elladan saw his lover’s flame die. He will not allow Glorfindel to suffer the same fate.”

“I hope you are right, my friend.”

“I will stay close enough to take care of them without being seen. They are young and love these lands, but they will see them change before their eyes and that will help them to make the decision we hope for.”

“I wish you stayed in Imladris. Glorfindel would welcome you, and so would my sons. They know what you did for me.”

“They also know why you and Elros came to live with me. I have no wish to impose my presence on them. Just go in peace, Elrond. I will be all right, I promise.”

Elrond nodded and went into Maglor’ arms again. “Stay safe, Maglor… Father… Stay safe, and do not lose hope.”

Maglor nodded, though he knew there was no hope for him. He had refused to return to Aman when Eonwë summoned him. His punishment was to stay in Middle-earth until the end of Time.

* * *

Please note that I do not give permission to anyone to translate or remix my stories. This is not negotiable.


End file.
